Anomaly detection is an effective method of identifying potential problems in behaviors of manmade and natural systems. For example, an ability to identify and understand significant anomalies in system performance can be a key factor to successful operation of a computer system. Likewise, an ability to identify and understand significant anomalies in a natural system, e.g., an ecosystem, can enable prompt implementation of preparatory or remedial actions.